Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to an apparatus and method for sealing a vacuum processing chamber. More particularly, embodiments herein relate to sealing technology for vacuum processing chambers.
Description of the Related Art
In the process of fabricating modern semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), it is necessary to develop various material layers over previously formed layers and structures. The fabrication processes often involves multiple tightly controlled steps in various vacuum processing chambers before an IC is completely formed. The chamber gasses are evacuated to tightly control plasma processes and remove contaminants from within the vacuum processing chambers. Thus the vacuum processing chambers, such as plasma-assisted etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), load lock, and transfer chambers and the like, are designed to operate under vacuum conditions. The vacuum processing chambers have seals along an opening, or connected surface, to keep outside air from being drawn into the vacuum processing chamber as vacuum is drawn and a negative pressure is maintained inside the vacuum processing chamber.
Some vacuum processing chambers, such as plasma processing chambers, operate at elevated temperatures. For example, the deposition of silicon and etching of metals typically occur with very high chamber temperatures. These high temperatures in the plasma chamber cause thermal expansion of chamber components and may contribute to chamber vacuum seal failure. Seal failure damages the seal itself, thus requiring costly chamber down time to allow for seal replacement. Some chamber manufactures utilize a large seal groove to mitigate seal issues at high temperatures. However, at lower temperatures, the O-rings tend to fall out of the oversized seal grooves.
Therefore there is a need for improved sealing technology suitable for use in a vacuum processing system.